Hidden Valkyrie
by EvilsHaunt
Summary: Loki is sentenced to be human on Earth as punishment for his crimes. He finds himself living in a normal household until Ivy comes to live with her Aunt. Ivy is different, lost, powerful, and human or so everyone thinks. She's an enigma, one that Loki wishes to unravel. Loki/OC Rated M because who knows what I'll have them do.
1. Part 1

Hidden Valkyrie

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters used from the Marvel/Avengers Universe. Ivy Parker is my own character and any and all ideas of her do belong to me.

Part I

Being stripped of my powers, sent to live on Midgard, and having Shield locate a family who could take me in so I wasn't exposed to the Avengers every second of every day was oddly enough nice. I didn't have to be mocked by the Aesir or have to deal with Tony which required more patience than I was capable at the time.

The Parker's was a family of a grown woman who had two children and was widowed. The children 16 Penelope and 13 Nicolas practically took care of themselves so I wasn't called on babysitting duty although since I was there all day long it was my unofficial title.

News had arrived that Lori Parker's niece was coming to stay with her and it wasn't well received. Penelope rolled her eyes and said hide the knives while Nicolas got a twinkle in his eye much like I used to when I was planning some wicked pranks.

"Who is she?" I had asked the next day at the dinner table.

"Ivy Parker is my niece who was born to my brother who died of cancer several years ago. She's mentally ill and the family doesn't want her out on her own; although I think she has enough independence to handle the world, they don't and I'll humor them by allowing her to live with me. Ivy is unique. Her perceptions of the world are a bit strange but she's never hurt anyone or herself. I believe she's a bit precognitive and of course everyone else calls that being crazy," Lori turned to her daughter, "don't say a word Penny."

Penny short for Penelope gave a smirk and turned to me, "She's freaking nuts, says she's a witch and can cast protection spells and help heal people, she grows flowers in pots, listens to some weird music, argues with me all the time like she's supposed to be my mom and the state didn't think she could take care of her kids so she doesn't have them. I think she's fake, egotistical, and just an attention hog, but no one ever asks me and I think this idea of her coming to live here is a bad idea." Penny stood up from the table and left to her room.

"Ivy scared Penny when she was younger and Penny hasn't given up on the status quo of what crazy people are because of it. Nick on the other hand," Nick chose that time to cackle like an evil villain, "has always enjoyed her company."

"Oh my God, Cousin Ivy is like the coolest person on the planet. She always has the best funny shirts, makes them herself online, and wears them around everywhere; even church. She's not Christian, says she's Pagan. I don't care really. She cooks the best foods, and will listen to me; she helped me with my homework. I don't see a thing wrong with her." Nick shrugged and was excused from the table.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters used from the Marvel/Avengers Universe. Ivy Parker is my own character and any and all ideas of her do belong to me.

Part II

I decided to wear a silk green shirt and black slacks the day Ivy was to be here. I didn't wear any shoes, I liked being barefoot when I could, and lounged in the downstairs den. I pulled my hair back from face with a band and sat there.

I heard Nick yell that Ivy had arrived and then heard him stomp like a biglesnipe out the door and laughter.

"Hey there little man." I heard a new voice say. It was feminine so it must have been Ivy.

Nick ran downstairs and pulled up into the den, "Loki, she's here let the games begin."

Nick had made the suggestion that a small prank war start courtesy of his cousin staying here and would start the second she arrived.

"Nick I can't run like I used to; slow down squirt." Ivy said as she entered the den.

Ivy saw me in the couch and let her gaze wonder over me. I smirked and she got a very large grin on her face. She tried to speak but I saw there was some difficulty. She took a breath, seemed to calm herself and then quickly opened her mouth, "What the hell is there a Loki doing in your basement?"

While she talked to Lori about the situation I was able to give her a better look over. Her short black hair framed her thin face and deep blue gray eyes were bright and intelligent. She had on a black t shirt that had a picture of him on the front and on the back it said, "Bad guys are just misunderstood." I wondered if that was a bit of her precognitive ability shining through at the irony of that shirt and me being here.

Ivy separated from her Aunt and came up to me and held out her hand. "Sorry I sort of freaked out at seeing you. I'm a big fan. If my shirt didn't give it away then we must sit and have a chat." I shook her hand and felt a small spark; she indeed might be magical.

When she said we needed to chat I didn't expect her to hop on the couch and lay her head in my lap.

"Why are you a fan of the villain?" I couldn't help but start the conversation with that.

"Well first off I have these feelings. It's hard to describe and my therapist just thinks I rationalize my own feelings by digging below the surface of villains because I think I'm a bad person or something. I hate psycho-analysts. Not everything I say or feel is something for them to tear apart and turn into something that makes sense to them. Not everything in this world makes sense and shouldn't be held to those standards. Anyways," she smiled sheepishly, "these feelings and thoughts give me a different perspective and I don't think you are a villain. Perhaps you are even a victim of circumstance and were caught in a weak moment. When the hero is caught in a weak moment its okay and they come back from it and prove their worth and people love them. It's how stories are written all the time. A villain has a weak moment when they are not absolutely certain of themselves and they are made fun of even if they had no choice. It's almost like that's how heroes and villains are molded to fit. I hate molds and call bullshit. You are an intelligent, powerful being Loki but like everyone you have feelings, goals, ideas, and actions and as you are different from those who you were raised around you were pushed away and outcast by those who loved you. You were judged before you had a chance to explain yourself, or at the very least show you were a good guy. I think you are a good guy." Ivy smiled. "And apparently I talk too much."

I was completely caught off guard at what this human explained to me. She was correct but of course because of her label of being mentally ill he was sure no one gave her complaints or her thoughts much credit.

"Besides Loki, I'm not sure what last name to give you because you dislike Odinson since it's a lie and Laufeyson is an insult to you as that parent left you to die, so I'm really at a loss and hope that you don't mind that I just call you by your first name." Ivy smiled and looked into his eyes. "Goddess you have gorgeous eyes; so totally not fair. Why is it men have long lashes of doom that every woman would kill for and we use that stupid mascara to attempt the same effect and look fake for but men who don't care have them in spades?"

Lori had come down earlier but had not spoken and heard everything her niece had to say to Loki. It made her smile. Loki had been bored since he arrived and Ivy needed a friend.

"Ivy, can you make dinner tonight?" Lori stuck her head through the den threshold.

"Yeah as long as it's not cow, I don't eat cow." Ivy sat up from my lap.

"Just check the fridge and the pantry, make whatever; I have to take Penelope to find her a dress for school."

"Sure." Ivy stood up but held her hand out to me, "Come on Loki let's make dinner or as it should be rephrased, come Loki please keep me company while I make the family's repast." She winked at me and I took her hand.

I rolled my eyes but entered the kitchen with her and let her lead me to a bar stool. "Hope this works. I get a bit territorial in the kitchen when I'm cooking. I don't like anyone in my way so I have freedom of movement."

Ivy looked into the fridge and then the surrounding pantry and cupboards. "So looks like I'm making blackened salmon, vegetable brown rice, and string beans. It looks like Lori went shopping. I don't do fast food much, hate cow, oh she got some almond milk too she's a life saver since I can't drink cow juice. I love my Aunt she gets me, you know, understands that I eat different than most people these days. Yes some tofu, I won't subject you to that yet, I doubt that have this on Asgard."

Ivy continued to ramble on about food and how she likes to prepare things. I really didn't understand everything she had to say and some of it was repeated like she couldn't find the right way to say it and until she did she'd mull it around a bit and when she did find the right way she moved on. I saw the passion she puts into cooking and when she was done the smells were divine.

She pressed in the intercom button in the hall and called Nick to food his face which was translated to eat until you are full.


	3. Part 3 & 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters used from the Marvel/Avengers Universe. Ivy Parker is my own character and any and all ideas of her do belong to me.

Part III

Long after dinner was done and Ivy had gone to unpack and fix her room I smelled an unusual mix of herbs on the wind. I was intrigued and went to the room Ivy was to be in and knocked.

"One moment, I'm almost done." Ivy called from behind the door. I waited patiently and when she opened the door she swept out some of the burning herb and said a few words in Gaelic and then I heard her close her summoning circle and invited me inside.

The room was charged with latent magic. If I ever had a doubt this Midgardian wasn't special this cleared that up fast. She had cleansed her room of negativity and gave it a feel of magic in the walls.

"I needed to make this my safe place. I know this is strange, maybe even for you, but I sense ghosts. I haven't told my therapist or anyone really so I'm putting some trust in you with this information. I already made the mistake of saying I believed in vampires and werewolves to my therapist and got some serious "deprogramming" or my version I faked that it worked. I've helped people who attract demons or negative spirits to them and made it so those entities can't harm them. The good or neutral ones seek me out but I can't handle all their problems. I'm a bit of a medium in that I can sense their feelings but I've never been possessed." Ivy explained.

"What are you?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm a witch. I declared it in the mirror when I was 14, and I'm not in a coven since I prefer to worship, celebrate, and protect myself. A group can cause more harm than good even if they believe they are doing something right. So many different hearts, desires, and thoughts can distract from the purpose of the group and that usually ends badly. I'd rather not challenge that concept and just be a power unto myself." Ivy smiled.

Part IV

Every day was an adventure with Ivy around. I saw the independence that Lori had spoken of and saw she was capable as any Midgardians I had seen before taking care of them selves. Moments when she seemed wired or angry she took to her room to calm down and when she emerged she was fine. Many discussions about topics I wouldn't have even thought to bring up colored our evenings after dinner.

One such evening we had taken to the back yard, on a blanket looking up at the stars, "So since I've been here no one's come to visit you. That sucks. It's like if we ignore it, even if it is a person, it will go away. I understand that, everyone of my family besides Lori and Nick give me the "ignore it" treatment. I'm like a stain because I'm not normal. Normal is boring."

"Yes I didn't doubt that I wouldn't be visited." I said to her.

"Look at that bright star. Scientists would give you the name of it and its properties to try and rationalize the color and brightness of it. Jane Foster would give more information than would be required and then start talking about the other stars in relation. I see that star as a wonder. If I stare at it, my way which is hard to describe, I see a center point and different off shoots of color that not only wrap around the ball of light but weave around like ribbons with no set pattern. It's almost like solar flares but I see the energy in a way like the star has its own aura; it's own magic. If I turn to look at you with that same sight," she rolled over and looked upon me with her pupils blown wide and the irises changed into a color they were not before almost purple, "I see a rainbow around you. It's struggling to be free from a space that's pushing it back into you. I find that odd but since I haven't seen you do anything magical I would say that cage was created by Odin to entrap you. I'm not sure that makes sense. Let's trap the wounded animal in a cage and since that makes us feel better the animal will understand this and make do. Cruel I tell you as I see these colors almost give up at the barrier." She blinked and her eyes went back to normal. I saw a few tears escape and knew they were for me.


	4. Part 5, 6, 7, 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters used from the Marvel/Avengers Universe. Ivy Parker is my own character and any and all ideas of her do belong to me.

Part V

"Have you ever had your mind so full of thoughts that you can't pick any of them out of the tangle and become so frustrated that you want to hit something? I need clarity because I know these thoughts are important. They keep me awake sometimes and then I have to take medication that knocks me out. I don't dream which isn't natural and people call me crazy, make me fit into what they think I should be." Ivy complained one evening but rushed from the den and went to her room to relax.

Part VI

"They call them intrusive thoughts, that they aren't real and that my mind is just trying to get a reaction out of me; make me panic. I see different outcomes to choices in my head, they play out before me and not all of them are bad but I just shake my head to make them go away." Ivy said to me another evening. She fell asleep with her head on my lap as we had gazed out at the stars that night.

Part VII

Natasha watched from the house as Loki stroked the young woman's hair while she slept on his lap. "You say he's good to her?"

Lori smiled, "I haven't seen Ivy this calm and yet this agitated in a long time. She tells him things she won't tell her therapist and it causes some anxiety but she deals with it separately and then joins back into her conversations with him. Having someone believe her who isn't me seems to help a lot. I've always known Ivy is special, beyond the normal we as a society try to make her fit into. It's always been up to debate with me that she's mentally ill. I think there is more to her than can fit in that small body and no one on this earth can figure it out. Maybe Shield can because you guys are weirder than the rest," Lori chuckled at Natasha's smile, "but I'm thankful Loki has taken to her."

"Oh my Goddess," Ivy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Both her and Loki were wet from a water balloon Nick threw in their direction, "you son are so in trouble, this is war."

Natasha smiled, "Nick is with Clint. Clint likes pranks too."

Lori gave a wicked grin, "Yes but don't underestimate Ivy, she's got that look. Nat she's going into precognitive mode, watch." Lori pointed.

Nat watched as Ivy dodged every water balloon after that. She moved before they were thrown and she even stood before Loki and then moved faster than the eye could catch so that a balloon hit Loki and not her.

"Barton," Loki bellowed seeing that the balloon that had hit him came from the roof and saw Barton on it.

Clint turned to Loki and paled but was hit in the face with a bouncy ball that Ivy took from her pocket. "I knew I needed this today, now I know why." Ivy cackled.

Part VIII

"Clint why didn't you see that ball coming; did Loki scare you that much," Natasha asked as they drove back to the local Shield base.

"No he didn't and because I didn't see the ball. It's like it wasn't there at all until it smacked me." Clint explained.


End file.
